Misunderstandings
by raykel455
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have an amazing time on her last night in America, but the next morning Patricia leaves a breakup letter behind as she leaves to go back home the next morning. Peddie. Smut.


This was a prompt I was asked to do on tumblr:

**Yay Rachel can u do a smut fic of Peddie in the US & their morning after will be the day Patricia is leaving & she just leaves eddie a break up letter cause shes too scared cause she really fell for him & that's why eddies confused to why they brokeup cause the night before was perf. & they said ily. she didn't want to screw things up cause she always feels like she's not good enough due to piper being perf. & insecurities have them dicuss it when back at Anubis & they say ily &more smut ensues**

* * *

On Patricia's last night in America, her and Eddie were alone in his room. She was sitting cross-legged on Eddie's soft comforter. "I'm going to miss you so much when I'm back home, Eddie," she pouted as Eddie inched closer to her.

"Same, Yacker. Sucks that you're leaving tomorrow morning…" "Ummmm, Eddie… There's something I want you to know before I leave…" Patricia blushed, looking down into her lap. What is it? I'm all ears," he smirked. "Well. Iloveyou." She mumbled. "What was that?" "I love you, Eddie…"

"Yeah, I knew that," Eddie smirked at her and continued, "and by the way, I love you, too." Eddie leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met, Patricia slipped her tongue in between his partially opened lips. She explored his mouth, loving the taste of him.

A soft moan escaped from Eddie's mouth when Patricia broke their kiss. "Guessing you enjoyed that," she grinned and locked their lips together once again.

This time Eddie wanted to be in control. He gently pushed Patricia down onto his bed, so he was straddling her. She gasped into the kiss as she felt his weight on top of her. He gently bit and licked her lips begging for entrance, which she gladly gave him. As her lips parted, his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. She tasted of something that he could never describe. She tasted so British.

Patricia moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, pulling him even closer. He ran a hand through her soft hair, while the other unbuttoned her blouse. Then, he slipped the shirt off her shoulders. "God, you're beautiful," Eddie whispered, breaking the kiss.

She smirked and pulled Eddie's shirt over his head. "You're not too bad yourself," Patricia laughed running her hands up and down his chest. Then, she moved to plant small kisses all over his neck. Eddie released a deep moan and pulled her lips up to his.

As they kissed, Eddie unclasped her bra from behind and removed it. His hands were massaging her breasts, which caused her to moan into the kiss. He broke their kiss and ran his tongue across her nipple, hands never leaving her breasts. She moaned louder and began to undo Eddie's pants, sliding them off. He noticed what she was doing and proceeded to remove her pants as well. She stroked his cock through his briefs, causing his hips to twitch in anticipation. She tugged his briefs off and licked up and down his cock. Eddie groaned with every touch. Patricia wrapped her lips around his length and began to suck. "Oh, God! Patricia!" Eddie moaned.

She continued to deep throat him until she decided that he had enough. "My turn," she smirked. Eddie removed her panties and begun to massage her clit with his hand. She groaned slightly at the touch. Eddie then slipped one finger inside her. He continued adding fingers and pumping them in and out of her.

"Oh my God, Eddie!" Patricia moaned, "I need more!"

Eddie smirked and removed his fingers. He reached over to grab a condom from the drawer of his bedside table. He saw the curious expression on Patricia's face, "What? I was prepared and protection is great." He smirked and rolled on the condom, as she laughed.

He quickly slipped himself inside her. "Eddie…" She groaned capturing his lips with hers. Eddie pushed deeper inside her while licking her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her lips immediately, allowing Eddie to explore her mouth.

He broke their kiss, "Fuck I'm gonna…" He groaned and cummed inside her.

Patricia came quickly after him, "I love you," she moaned as pulled out of her,

"I love you, too, Patricia." Eddie covered them up with his comforter and wrapped his arms around Patricia, as the both blissfully drifted to sleep.

* * *

This is my first fanfic ever! Hope you guys like it. -rachel


End file.
